Destiny's Dawn
by Lillith Roze
Summary: Kagome's lord sold her as a slave at the age of ten, to stop his son from falling in love with her even more. her parents disagree, but can do nothing. She's now 16 and getting sold as a slave...IKag
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INU YASHA!!! So pleeeeez don't sue me!!!!!! Me and my friend are only sixth graders!!!! Oh Yeah! *snaps fingers* She wrote this. REVIEW OR I'll bake your bones to make my bread!!   

Chapter 1

She awoke with a stabbing pain in her back. "Ugghh…" she groaned. 

"Move it!" 

She received another sharp poke. She stood keeping her head down. Punishment for looking at her master was severe. "C'mon! Get the horses ready to pull you baka's to the auction!" Kagome and another slave heaved a huge harness onto one of the waiting horses.

                         @@@FLASHBACK@@@

       "NO! Please take me instead! Not my daughter…" Kagome's mother sobbed in the corner while Kagome was dragged out of the house. "We have too many servants in the castle. Royal Highness said get rid of _you_." The man lugging Kagome looked down at her and smiled a huge, evil smirk. "Mama! Help me, mama!!" She was only ten and was already being sold into slavery. Her Lord's decision. "Papa! Don't let them take me…" Her cries stopped abruptly as the slave trader pushed the pressure point behind her neck. "Rule #1: never speak unless spoken to." He said, close enough, she could smell the ale on his breath. Knowing that neither of her parents were going to help her, she obeyed.

 @@@END FLASHBACK@@@

       It was all she could do not to throw up from the stench around her. Her and 20 or so other slaves were chained together by the foot. Too close for comfort. Barely any of them had had a bath for at least, say, a month. The only ones with those special privileges were the slaves that worked in the owner's house. Kagome was one of those few, and was not used to the smell. She looked out from the wagons bars and saw a huge crowd ahead.

       In the midst of the crowd were several high fences boxing in small areas. The driver pulled up to the first pen '_Sold like cattle…_' Kagome thought bitterly. She saw people inspecting the slaves that were brought in earlier. As her group was unloaded, they rushed over, eager for more variety. The crowd gathered around, pinching and prodding, seeing which slave would serve tem best. Kagome looked at the ground, lost in thought. A man came up and poked her arm, apparently seeing how much muscle she had.

***********************************************

       "Hmmmm… Hey! Holder!" The man that was looking over Kagome started to walk over to the person in charge. "That girl there…" he said pointing to Kagome. "She good for anythin'?" "Well," he said. "Round the house." "Hmmm…" He reached over and jabbed his finger in her arm, searching for muscle once again. The girl brushed his arm away. He jumped back, waiting for the holder to punish her…

***********************************************

       "Kikyo…" Inu Yasha sighed, watching her prod a young man with a stick. "We need someone for around the castle, and don't poke them like they're animals, they're human beings." 

"Oh, you're so naïve, of course they're animals. No better than livestock…" She dropped the stick and went over to the next pen. 

'_I don't understand why I married such a bitch. At least I can get away from her at the castle…_' "Hmm?" He perked up his nose. He smelled someone he hadn't, for at least 6 years. Without another thought, he ran towards the scent.

***********************************************

       She brushed the man's arm away. She gasped, realizing what she had done. "I-I-I'm sorry!" She looked into the holder's face, searching for any emotion. All she found was anger. She fell to her knees and bowed, hoping she would not be punished.

End Chapter One


	2. Author's Note

A/N: Yes…It happened. After 3 years, I have returned. But I don't like this story. But if you look at my bio and read (or I'll just tell you ) I really don't like this story, so either I will delete it, or if I get enough reviews asking me to keep this, I'll rewrite it, and try to remember the story line. I need at least 20 reviews, though, because, even though you don't see it on my bio, I am working on some stories at the moment.


End file.
